


Simple in Theory

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Canon-typical peril, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette in which Napoleon and Illya infiltrate a THRUSH reactor--and learn the hard way that THRUSH doesn’t follow standard safety protocols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple in Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This whole scenario was somewhat inspired by Brinstar from the first Metroid game.

The large, pale blue tiles were cold to the touch as Napoleon and Illya made their way through the upper levels of the hidden THRUSH reactor that they had successfully snuck into. Their mission was simple, in theory—retrieve the research data and then destroy the place before any of the nuclear experiments could start. Illya had already retrieved the data as Napoleon had struggled to clamber to the upper walkways—and Napoleon could only stare as his partner made it up in minutes with the aid of his catlike agility.

The American shook his head and led the way down the upper levels. The moonlight that was filtering in lit the blue tiles with an unearthly glow as the two partners made their way down the pathway. A few minutes later, a loud commotion from the lower level of the reactor made them pause.

“Looks like your rifling through the lab hasn’t gone unnoticed by our genial hosts,” Napoleon stated.

“I left decoy papers,” Illya muttered. “I didn’t count on them looking that closely at them.”

“Can’t be helped,” Napoleon said. “Let’s get to the core and finish the rest of the mission. Keep up the pace.”

He broke into a quiet run along the upper walkway, and Illya followed behind him. Napoleon kept his eyes on the floor below them, making sure that none of the THRUSHies were thinking to look in their direction—with the moonlight reflecting off of the tiles, they’d be seen instantly. 

At last, the walkway slipped into an area that was dark, away from windows. Napoleon still kept up the pace. But his eyes didn’t readjust to the darkness in time to notice that the walkway was ending—and that there was no safety barrier.

He didn’t shout; he was too well-trained for that, but he did let in a sharp intake of breath as he reached the edge and windmilled his arms momentarily before plummeting downward—or starting to plummet. Illya had been close enough behind him to grasp Napoleon around the torso and keep him from falling. And as Napoleon’s eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, he found himself looking into the depths of the reactor core.

“Look before you leap—isn’t that how it goes?” Illya asked, teeth gritted with the strain of holding Napoleon, who was still leaning forward, not daring to move.

“In my defense, there wasn’t much I could see until my vision adjusted,” Napoleon said, sweat pouring down his face as he continued to stare at the core’s depths while Illya held him in place. “You know, you can pull me back onto the walkway anytime now.”

“Lean back. Or lose some weight. One of the two must happen first.”

Napoleon drew in a breath and leaned back, allowing Illya the leverage he needed to pull him back.

“Thank you, _Tovarisch,_ ” he managed, as he exhaled in relief.

“Anytime,” Illya replied, catching his breath, as well. “Well, we’ve found the reactor core. This is the best place to start a chain reaction that will destroy the whole place—and with no nuclear experiments starting yet, there won’t be any fallout.”

“Right,” Napoleon said, taking out the grenade he had been carrying and looked back to Illya. The blond nodded, understanding, and Napoleon removed the pin and threw the grenade down the reactor core. “Run!”

And they ran down the walkway, the way they had arrived—side by side, for Illya did wait a split-second to make sure Napoleon was running, too. THRUSH did notice them as they ran along the moonlit section, but their attentions were soon diverted as the explosion in the core began to grow into a chain reaction—they quickly ran for their lives. Napoleon and Illya continued unhindered as they fled down the walkway; Napoleon reached the ladder first, as it was on his side of the walkway; he held onto the rungs tightly as he descended, for the explosions were shaking the reactor violently.

It was Illya, climbing down after Napoleon, who lost his hold on the ladder; Napoleon grabbed him as he fell past, tightly grasping his partner’s arm. He gave Illya a _guess we’re even_ look as the Russian regained his hold on the ladder, returning with a brief look of thanks, before they continued their descent.

At last, they reach the ground and headed out the main entrance, making it to the outer grounds. They continued to run, but did glance at each other with triumphant looks as they vanished into the night.


End file.
